Jasper's and Alice's Interrupted Hunting Trip
by SHINeeGirl05
Summary: When Alice wants to be alone with Jasper for old times sake, someone obviously gets in the way...SOMEONE like Emmett...


**I'm not sure this will get a lot of reviews but hey its worth a try. I just wanna thank the people who reviewed any of my stories. So far my story with the most review is the Sorcerer's Revenge, it's a Sorcerer's Apprentice movie sequel. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and review as many times as you want **

Jasper's and Alice's Interrupted Hunting Trip

Alice's POV

I paced back and forth in my gold, silver, and black room. How was I going to do this? I wanted to for a _private _hunting trip with just him and me. ( Don't get the wrong idea, I just wanna have some us time with him without interruptions) and this was the perfect time to plan since Jazz was out with Emmett to get some groceries for Esme.

Vision: Edward coming up to my room.

I let out a frustrated growl. Why couldn't he get over that I beat him at chess?

He knocked and at the precise moment that I flung the door open, irritated. I got in his face and growled, "WHAT? I don't have time for a stupid rematch!"

"Okay." He said simply and entered himself into my room.

I ignored him as he sat in one of my silver recliners.

He read my thought and asked in a smug voice.

"Need help?"

I broke my stride and glared at him.

"What _would _you do?"

"Simple . I would say that I wanted Bella over and it would be best if everyone went out hunting…with their mates, as I would be with mine."

I saw the his plan work its self out in a vision.

Bella and Edward in his room….

Carlisle and Esme…...

Emmett upstairs in the Cullen mansion on the computer since Rose was in London….

And me and Jazz….

Before the vision even ended, I squealed and flung myself on Edward for a quick hug.

"!"

I went behind him and put my hands on his back and dragged him down the stairs telling him he had to do all the talking.

Edward sighed.

"! I'll- I'll do your chores for a week."

"We don't have any chores." He stated

"I'll…..um…..keep Bella safe when you're hunting!"

"Deal."

He turned around and called everyone on the phone on a Five-Way with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett.

I heard him tell everyone about Bella coming over and how we should go hunting with our mates.

I heard Emmett ask-no no no, practically yell in his booming voice about what he was going to do.

Edward replied by saying,

"Well for starters, you can stay the hell out of our way, and I mean me and Bella. But as long as you don't disturb us you can do anything."

Vision- Emmett running to the Volturi and selling blood kidneys .

When Edward saw saw the vision he said,

"With limitations meaning you CAN NOT go selling blood kidneys to the Volturi."

I heard Emmett grumble and Jasper and me laughed at the same time.

"Alice is there?" Jazz asked.

Then he politely asked Edward to hand the phone to me.

I tried to remain calm.

I didn't do a very good job until his voice calmed me down entirely.

"Alice? How are you?"

Everyone was still on the line and even though I wanted to tell my family to get lost I asked politely for everyone to get off the line.

"You too Emmett!" I told him when the absence of the disconnection sound didn't sound from his line.

"Urgh!"

When he finally cut the line I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Jazz."

"Hey hon. Where would you like to go? For the hunting?"

"Why don't we go to that place you showed me last week?"

"Marvelous idea!"

I could hear the joy in his voice and I smiled. Edward rolled his eyes.

I suck my tongue at him.

_Got lost!_

He held his hands up in surrender and left before I kicked him.

I laughed.

"I've been waiting all day for that sound." Said Jasper.

I heard Emmett snort in the background and then I heard shuffling.

"Where did you hit him?" I wondered.

He laughed.

"You know me so well."

"So where exactly did you hit him?"

A rude noise from Emmett and more shuffling and then a groan.

"Right now? In the-"

"Okay too much information alert!"

We both laughed.

Even though I didn't give him a chance to tell me, I knew where as soon as I heard Emmett howling.

Later when Edward was helping me pick out my outfit

When I finally decided on one I asked him what he thought.

"Yeah sure."

He had a notebook and was composing a new song for when Bella came.

After I threw a spare purse at him (one that was especially strong) he finally told me it was eye catching.

I beamed.

"I knew I could count on you!"

I went into one of my changing rooms and came out in the outfit.

Vision- Jasper and Emmett coming through the door in exactly 6 seconds.

"You better hurry." Said Edward.

I thanked him and gave him a quick hug.

He didn't seem to notice. Or he pretended not to.

I ran down the stairs toward the front door.

Jasper greeted me with a hug and he lifted me up and spun me around.

He gave me a warm kiss.

Emmett made a gagging sound and I kicked him exactly where Jazz had and he doubled back and howled away.

We both chuckled.

As everyone made their way out the house to go where they wanted to hunt, (or in Emmett's place, make trouble), Edward was on the phone with Bella asking her to come over.

When Edward left to pick up Bella it was only me and Jasper in the house.

Well I was waiting for him and he was changing.

He came down in record time and grabbed me in his arms and spun me around.

I giggled.

He smiled and ran out the door.

We stared at each other the whole run.

He set me down on a rock.

"What are you going to hunt?" I asked nervously.

He stared intensely at me and then broke into a smile.

"I think I'll have some of you." And nibbled my neck softly.

He pulled me onto his lap.

My hands ran through his hair and pushed him toward me.

At the exact moment his lips found mine, Emmett burst through the trees with a random werewolf at his side.

They took one look at us and laughed.

RandomWolf was bark laughing and Emmett was rofl-ing.

Jasper and I shared a brief nod and pounced on them, Jasper at the RandomWolf and me at Emmett.

After a couple of yells and clawing and pouncing they finally ran away.

Jazz brushed his hands off like I did.

Unable to contain myself I flung myself at him.

He gave me a long kiss.

That's when Emmett bounded through us again, but I saw this coming and threw a tree at him which had him backtracking.

Jasper didn't notice.

He came back at least 20 times and I along with Jazz chased him back.

But when he came back with a video camera…..Jasper and I almost killed him.

"OKAY!OKAY! I'LL GET LOST!"

And he ran for his life.

Emmett's POV

I ran back home so fast I almost broke down the front door and Esme would _make _me pay for that.

Then a sudden realization lifted my spirits.

The video camera was still where I left it!

Which means it's still taping!

I jumped up and down like a little girl and ran off to the computer and typed in, 'Youtube'.

**Okay that's it! I highly recommend you to read The Sorcerer's Revenge that I wrote and review it. And please please please review this story too and all my stories if you can!**


End file.
